The Masked Phenom
by Word Life 316
Summary: Nick has a secret which involves the Ghosts, His Family and their death 500 years ago Staring Nick Geyser but is NOT a sequel to 'The New Kid'


I want to clarify that even though this story stars my character "Nick Geyser" this is NOT a sequel to "The New Kid"

The Masked Phenom

By Word Life 316

Chapter 1

It seemed like any other day for Danny Fenton, his girlfriend slash best friend Sam Mason and his best buddies Tucker Foley and Nick Geyser; right now they were in Danny's parent's lab.

"So what's this new invention you wanted to show us" asked Tucker

"Behold, THE FENTON LIGHT SABER!" he presented to them a metal apparatus and with the press of a button brought out a ectoplasmatic ray of light

"Sweet! Let me try" Danny handed it to Nick he then said in his best Darth Vader voice "DANNY, I'M YOUR FATHER"

"NO YOU CAN'T BE" he said in a sarcastic voice which brought laughter to the four of them

Just then a huge figure came through the Fenton Ghost Portal

"We met again Ghost Child"

"Oh Crap"

Danny immediately turned into Danny Phantom but before he could attack Skulker grabbed and sent a huge electric pulse through him knocking him out

"DANNY" Sam yelled on the sight of her fallen boyfriend

"There are some friends of mine that want to have a word with you" and with that he left through the portal with Danny

"Come on we've got to go after them" Sam yelled as she headed to the Speeder

"O.K. Who in the hell was that" Nick said still trying to comprehend what just happened

"That was Skulker the self proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'" explained Tucker

Nick's eyes open wide "Did you just say Skulker?"

"Yes he did Nick, now hurry up and get in" Sam replied

"You guys go on without me there's something I've got to do" Nick said

"But Nick.." but he was gone

"Give him a break he's never been in the ghost zone before" Tucker said to a pissed off Sam

"Your right, now let's go" and they sped off through the ghost portal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Skulker flew through the ghost zone with a still unconscious Danny firmly in his hand as he headed to his destination;

The Fright Knight's Castle

As he opened the door, the gaze of every ghost in the ghost zone met his.

"I hope you got him" said the Fright Knight on his throne

"You bet I did" and with that he threw Danny to the middle of the room

His eyes slowly opened his eyes and saw the Fright Knight standing over him with every ghost surrounding him and worst of all the Fright Knight's sword aimed right for his chest

"This ends here" said the Fright Knight, Danny was too weak to move so he clenched his eyed and hoped it was painless

The blow was about to be delivered when...

GONG!

"What tha" said the Fright Knight

GONG!

"No way" yelled Ember

GONG!

"It couldn't be" screamed Desiree

With one final GONG! the doors swung opened and in the doorway stood a hooded figure wearing a mask that only showed his eyes and mouth

"It can't be!" yelled The Fright Knight

The hooded figure made his way towards Danny with ghosts stepping out of his path in shock

"I'M THE BOX GHO...Mmmmph" Unfortunately the Box Ghost couldn't finish his unwelcome introduction as the figure punched his face in

He then knelt down and looked at Danny "Are you good or bad?" was all Danny could ask

The figure smiled "I don't really know myself" Danny couldn't help but notice the voice sounded familiar

"I thought we got rid of your kind, but I guess I'll finish the job NOW!" the Fright Knight was about to strike the hooded figure when he shoot a lighting bolt from his fingertips knocking the sword out of the Knight's hand

"Come on let's go" and with that he grabbed Danny and flew through the roof and away from the castle, Danny looked up at his savior and noticed a weird pendant around his neck that took the shape of a weird looking T

"Who are you" asked Danny

The mystery man smiled "You'll find out soon enough, but for now just call me 'The Phenom"

"The Phenom, that's a cool name" Danny replied he then saw the Speeder heading right for him

"LOOK IT'S DANNY!" Sam said relieved, but then noticed who was with him "But who's that"

When the Speeder got to Danny 'The Phenom' placed him in it and left without another word

"Danny who was that" Sam asked

Danny looked at his girlfriend and replied with two words

"The Phenom"

End of Part 1


End file.
